


A Spooky McGraw Halloween

by Mr_MINUS32



Series: Minus [21]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal, Anal Creampies, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Barebacking, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brother/Sister Incest, Casual Sex, Cervix Penetration, Clothed Sex, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Come Swapping, Consensual, Consensual Underage Sex, Couch Sex, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cum drinking, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Facials, Felching, Flat Chested, Foursome, Foursome - F/F/M/M, French Kissing, Girl On Girl, Girls Kissing, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Hands, Incest, Kids, Kissing, Licking, Love, Making Out, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Neck Licking, Nipple Licking, Oral, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rimming, Semen Enemas, Sex, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Siblings, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sister/Sister Incest, Smut, Spit As Lube, Spitroasting, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Tongue Fucking, Tongues, Twins, Underage - Freeform, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Gaping, Vaginal Sex, come oozing, nipple sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_MINUS32/pseuds/Mr_MINUS32
Summary: A sweet treat for the holidays. Happy Halloween 🎃
Relationships: Aidan McGraw/Madeleine McGraw, Aidan McGraw/Violet McGraw, Aiden McGraw/Violet McGraw/Jack McGraw, Jack McGraw/Aiden McGraw/Madeleine McGraw, Jack McGraw/Madeleine McGraw, Jack McGraw/Violet McGraw, Violet McGraw/Jack McGraw/Madeleine McGraw/Aiden McGraw, Violet McGraw/Madeleine McGraw, Violet McGraw/Madeleine McGraw/Aiden McGraw
Series: Minus [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314992
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	A Spooky McGraw Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> A sweet treat for the holidays. Happy Halloween 🎃

Following the raging upset of puberty hormones, the McGraw siblings have managed to only get closer. The sisters love that their brother's are able to make them feel so good. And the brothers are over the moon that they have a way to manage the constant urge to jerk off every other night, instead being able to pleasure themselves with their siblings.

The four kids would often share what would basically be considered playful flirting with one another. A few kisses when no one was watching and a loving hug that went on until both sides were burning up. Sometimes they would even pull out bigger moves if the opportunities were there. A blowjob in the bathroom. Some light touching under the dinner table with their feet while they ate. When they managed to be alone in the house, this got exponentially better. But all of the fun really began when the house was dark and silent. In the night they let themselves go all out minus having to keep quiet to not wake their parents.

The sun had set and the moon took its place in the navy blue sky. It was close to midnight and Violet was in her bed but she wasn't sleeping and she wasn't alone. Today was the third day in a row that she had a night time visitor. Her youngest older brother Aiden had come into her bed this time. The nights before it was her oldest, Jack.

Aiden lay on his side next to her while she was on her back. Her pink pajama bottoms were pulled down to her knees and her yellow panties around her milky white thighs. Aiden played with Violet's wet lips getting the small girl to stain her bed with a melon sized wet spot between her legs. She purred as his fingers slid between her bald folds and up her clitoris. Her moans fell short into Aiden's mouth with the two locked firmly together kissing. He loved when her brothers played with her kitten. She loved it when she got to kiss them with her tongue instead of just on the lips. It made her feel so hot when they did. But she loved when she got to do both at the same time even more.

Her tongue lashed up into his mouth with Aiden barely able to keep up while he was teasing her sex. Both of her hands clenched around his forearm and wrist. She was nearing a second orgasm of the night thanks to him. If she had control of her mouth she'd want to thank him. But she was all sexual instinct now. Her hips rose to rub her cunny against the moist palm of his hand. Her pussy was begging for the sweet release of her climax. And soon Aiden felt his youngest 9 year old sister begin to tremble. Her muscles spasmed and a whimper fell from their intertwined mouths as she met her orgasm head on.

Her legs fell onto his and she calmed down. Still and numb but with her being still giving the occasional weak twitch she nestled against Aiden. Holding his hand against her dripping cunny hoping to never lose the sensation of it there. When he lifted his hand hearing a slick streak as his hand, his cool air, gooey strings of her cum dangled and broke from his fingers.

"Wow. It's even wetter than before."

"...I love you Aiden."

"I love you more."

Violet places a hand on her brother's crotch. His dick is throbbing beneath his baggy bottoms.

"Can I do you now?"

"Yeah."

Aiden rolls over onto his back. Violet having regained her strength eagerly hops up to pleasure her brother. As he pulls his pajamas and underwear down his waist his dick throbs out now exposed. She positions herself between his parted legs putting her face inches from his member.

Aiden gives a murmur the moment his cock is engulfed in her mouth. After so long since their sexual relationship has started, the two girls have gotten much better when it came to sucking their brother's cocks. Violet in particular. She skillfully rotates her tongue around the head of length then descends further taking the whole four inches in.

The eleven year old watches his sister's head bobbing on his dick. She barely has a minute on him before he puts his hands on her head. Aiden can't fight the need to get her sucking him more despite she has all of his meat in her mouth and his tip is tickling the back of her mouth. A minute after he adds his hands, his hips are firing off. He thrusts up into her mouth as he pulls her down into those very thrusts.

Violet takes it in stride. When Aiden and even Jack got like this she knew that they couldn't resist it. She was very good at sucking them to their orgasms. So good in fact that they would lose their composure and fuck her mouth in the last few moments. A part of her was saddened that he finished early but it was always a pleasure to see them experience the same pleasure they would. Aiden gave her mouth a thorough pounding for a few seconds.

Holding his lower hand up off the bed with his feet and shoulders at the final beat, he grunts through his teeth. His dick pulsates in Violet's mouth and she begins sucking her hardest. The additional pressure sucks in incoming ejaculation from his cock the instance it leaves him. One shot hits the back of her throat as it always has. As well as the second. And every last one that came after left her hollowed cheeks coated in Aiden's white seed.

With the last of his semen drained from him, Aiden's strained muscles relax and he comedically falls back to the bed. Violet holds herself there slurping a serpentine strand of gooey cum up. It flings around from side to side at half a foot and shrinks until it's all home in her mouth. She has to lick her lips afterwards to clean up but otherwise her proficient ability to keep her brother's jizz locked behind her lips had been perfected. With one gulp she finished off all of the creamy load leaving her mouth relatively clean as well.

Her abilities like now also have the habit of leaving her brother's cocks eager for another go. She lowers herself to his cock again and gives the erect phallus several cat-like licks making sure he's clean and he's done spilling his savory cum for the time being. Reassured he is, Violet climbs on top of him and they kiss.

"Can we have sex now?"

"...Right now."

"Please. Your thing is still hard."

"Fine. But you have to call it what I told you. It's not a thing."

"Can we please have sex with your cock."

"Yes."

Violet's innocent face glows with her beautiful smile.

"Why is it even called that?"

"I don't know. It's got a lot of names. Like yours."

"Pussy."

"Right. Like the videos we watched before."

"But those people were saying a lot of bad words."

"I know. But you can just ignore those. The things they called their privates are what they're called."

"Okay."

"Take off your pajamas. And your underwear too."

Violet gets up onto her knees thrilled to get to have sex again. Her overzealous rushing almost causes her to fall off the side of her bed. Aiden catches her by her arm as she struggles to pull her panties past her bended knees without changing positions.

"Easy. We've got all night."

"I know, but... I don't want it to stop when you get soft."

Aiden kisses her.

"I never stay soft for long with you though."

Violet is overwhelmed with glee from his words. She kisses him with a deep passion accidentally bumping their heads with a bit more force than she intended. After a giggle between them they go back into it.

"You wouldn't like it better if you were doing this with Maddie, would you."

"No. Why would I?"

"Because your twins. And she's bigger than me."

"So. I love doing it with you. I love it with you and her like I love you."

"Huh?"

"I love you both the same. Even if she's my twin sister and we share a lot because of it. I don't love her anymore or any less than I love you."

Violet rushes him again and while he's expecting a kiss he's in for a tender hug. All the same he returns her love and hugs her back and the two let out a playful groan as they both squeeze too hard.

"Are you ready to have more fun."

Violet's head of long warm brown locks nods sending her hair into more disarray than she already has.

"Top or bottom."

"Hmmm. Can I be on top this time?"

"Of course you can."

Jack returns to his position on his back and Violet lays on top of him. A tiny kiss starts them off and Violet furthers it by placing her legs at each side of Aiden. WIth nothing but bare skin contact, Violet lets out a moan each time she lowers her body poking herself with Jack's tip attempting to blindly feel her way to her entrance. Three wrong chances lead to her rubbing his slick member against her little nub and then he glides between her plump lips.

Violet's sex is hungry for his. With little effort on either side she angles her hips a bit and his tip passes her urethra and catches her vaginal opening. A little more shift and he's inside. The siblings let out a collective moan when he enters and it grows the more inches she takes.

Aiden brings his hands to her hips feeling half of his cock entering and with gentle thrusts makes it his full length. Violet's face, already a more reddish tone after the start of their playing together, has deepened to a bright rosy pink having Aiden's dick filling her. The girl slides her arms under Aiden's head wrapping her grasp around her brother. Their lips come together for a short while but then they move on to tongue kissing as they so often do. Aiden then brings his arms to do the same as Violet's, wrapping around her lower back instead to direct her hips.

Her cute rear lifts up and Aiden pulls her back down impaling her kitten on his cock. Violet's moans return soon after they start having sex. Violet mostly works on kissing her brother giving just a bit of her effort on moving her hips. Aiden has that part covered, lifting himself up into her so she can enjoy the benefits of his work and hers.

Before long though she's unable to concentrate on solely kissing him. His dick feels too good tunneling in and out of her wet pink lips. She pulls her tongue out of his mouth and a long rope of their saliva hangs from her extended organ. Both McGraw's stare into the other's sex fueled gaze and silently agree that the satisfaction from his penetration is more than enough. She can feel with every thrust, every time his dick is at its deepest and rubbing against her G-spot her orgasm was crawling closer.

Violet's hips rise and collapse against Aiden's lap faster and faster on their own. Aiden's arm pulls her hips even faster. His body as well speeds up. Their matching elevated speed brings them both closer to climaxing. While continuously keeping track of how much noise they are making, the room fills with the sharp slaps of their wet sexes and bodies meeting for a fraction of a second, every second, sometimes more than once per one.

Their eyes hardly waver from one another's. Only when the two have to taste the other's lips on theirs does the visual contact break for a physical one but always returns after. When apart, their mouth let out panting rasps of arousal and exhaustion. But they're close now. Closer than they were minutes ago. They don't have much time.

Aiden cums first. He can't hold out long enough with Violet's tight cunny melting his dick away in such heat. He reacts similarly to when he came in her mouth. Violet is treated to the hardest of his thrusting in the last few seconds he's able to muster. Her moans equally grow in volume and she buries her face into his shirt. She can't keep herself from letting out her cries of ecstasy.

His last thrusts bring her to her orgasm. As Aiden releases his seed deep into her childly womb she cums over his dick. The walls of her pussy ooze her girl cum all over his cumming cock, mixing the two's sexual fluids inside of her. And with each thrusts he mixes them further. The stirring ends over time with the pattering out of the brother and sister's energy. A long moment of resting is next with both Aiden and Violet happy to be laying together like this.

At the same time in the boy's room, the other two siblings are having their own fun. As Aiden ventured into the girls room, Madeleine joined her brother Jack in his bed. The oldest sister stripped down to her birthday suit, on her hands and knees spread. Jack's feet firm on the floor next to his bed slams his cock into her from behind. Her face is buried in a pillow canceling out most of her sounds of pleasure. But Jack can still hear her moaning as she closes in on her orgasm. Her wet pussy takes his hard dick and every time his waist and balls slap against her.

Jack's dick rams into her walls and ends at the edge of her womb each time. Madeleine wails into the soft cotton unable to contain herself as she reaches her explosive climax. The prickling fire burns her up from every corner of her skin down to her last muscle. Jack pulls her onto the full length of him when he notices his sister has bursted into a series of sexual spasms. Her arching back gives a clear indication to her orgasm.

Her twitching movements end after a few seconds. As she goes motionless, Jack reaches to her quivering legs. With little effort he scoops her right leg up and hoists it over his left shoulder. Madeleine's face is vague after cumming so hard. Eyes glossy and pupil dilated as the euphoria courses through her small frame.

Jack kisses her. She motions back with kisses against his. Feeling her kisses back to where they usually are Jack begins thrusting again. Without the drool soaked pillow to snuff out her increasing baying, Madeleine bites her bottom lip and holds in her ecstasy the best she can. Deep breaths are sucked in and whimpers let out but for so long. Madeleine is unable to keep all of the growing delight once again tingling her body to its core. When she breaks Jack kisses her though it to hush her. However, like the pillow before it can only do so much. Thankfully Jack is at the end of his ropes.

Jack lets out a few moaning grunts before going relatively quiet as he pushes his dick deep into Madeleine. He cups his cheek watching his face soften. She gasps at each of his last three thrusts and kisses him as his cock begins dumping another batch of cum against her cervix.

Minutes after he's cum, Jack is on his back with his sister riding her brother. Aiden comes into the room dragging his feet. Madeleine sees him as she's bouncing on Jack. Her hand is over her mouth but when her twin brother comes in she moves it and brings her body to gyrating her hips rather than full on thrusts onto Jack's erection.

"...Aiden."

Jack tilts his head up and sees his inverted brother.

"Violet asleep."

"Like a baby. I'm going to bed too."

"We'll try to keep it down so you can sleep."

"Aiden... don't you want to join. We're almost done too."

"I don't know. I already came a lot."

"Then what's one more."

Madeleine would have let him get into bed, but she can see under her pajamas. A tent in the square pattern caused by his hard on. If she could get both of her brothers to have sex with her at the same time, she would lose it when she came.

Seeing her pale body riding Jack's dick along with his own still throbbing after Violet, she didn't need to say much to convince him. Madeleine is so excited to see him smile and she knows he's for it. The girl looks down and Jack is all in as well. Madeleine's body comes to a stop and she lifts herself from Jack's cock with a long strand of cum connecting them and a small splash of her juices dripping out all over him.

Aiden lays down in his bed. Pulling his bottoms down again, Madeleine almost skips over to him with glee. She wants him fully naked like she and Jack are. So without a word but a look that her twin picks up on he lifts his shirt off while she crouches down and pulls the rest of his clothes off. Naked, Madeleine lays Aiden down and climbs on top of him. With his eyes, he grabs his dick and brings it to her pussy. Madeleine keeps his lips against her and their tongues wrestling together. As they make out and Aiden holds onto her bouncing hips, Jack gets on the bed as well behind her. Her body stops and Jack goes to lick her asshole but she's not accepting him in her butt. Instead she wants them both in the same hole this time.

Jack chuckles to himself and does just that. His dripping dick meets with Aiden's and all of the additional slick on them and leaking from Madeleine, her pink entrance gives little in the way of resistance as he slides in with Aiden's slightly smaller length, but once he's in. The sheer tightness of her pussy squeezing bother McGraw's cock is insane and the secondary stimulus of their boyhood's grinding together inside of her wet hole has the three siblings close to orgasming just barely into the double stuffing. And yet when it doesn't come, they can't stop at just once and carry on for a second time that has Aiden falling asleep right after. Madeleine kisses him goodnight and ventures back to her room with a belly full of her brother's cum. And Jack stumbles over to his bed and collapses for the rest of the night.

When morning comes, the four kids are as usual during the day. Hanging out, playing, all the things any other kids would do together. Only they were also waiting until the next time they'd either visit the other room or would have a visitor from the other.

October has sped upon them in no time. Soon several of the houses around the neighborhood were dressed in fake cobwebs, pumpkins, skeletons, black cats, witches, and ghosts of all sorts and sizes. One of their favorite activities to do around this time was setting up their own decorations. And when their father returned from the store with bags of those very decorations, they absolutely flipped out. The only other time they got to go overboard with their festive nature was Christmas which was still a ways off. Plus Halloween added a bit of variety that the other holiday didn't offer.

The four broke off into pairs to cover as much ground as they could. Jack and Violet head upstairs to take care of the second floor while the twins would handle the first floor. When they finished, they would tackle the outside together.

The oldest and youngest went from room to room hanging up colorful paper cutouts of all things spooky. Between hanging them up, Violet takes a skeleton one and while holding it up to her face jumps out at Jack when he comes around the corner of the doorway scaring him. She bursts out into laughter and he picks her up and drops her on their parents bed.

"...Got you."

Her laughter flares up exponentially as he tickles her to the brink of tears.

"Got you back."

Violet lifts the cutout back up to her face then points to the top of the window she can't reach on her own. Jack crouches down next to the bed. She sits up and climbs onto her brother's shoulders. He hoists her up balancing the young girl and walks over to the window. With the elevated height she's able to pin it up with the rest of the others.

Jack lets her stay on to hang up a few other pieces on the vacant spot of glass. The last room upstairs is the bathroom. With all of the windows decorated and no more cutouts left, Jack crouches down to let Violet get off. Though with all of the movement against the back of her brother's neck, Violet isn't too thrilled to be climbing off. Jack having noticed his sister's crotch getting wetter as she bounced on his shoulders can already tell how she's feeling and the slightly flustered look on her face is a dead give away.

Jack embraces his sister and she falls for his kiss. Her arms wrap around his shoulders and he lifts her up. Her legs dangle in front of him before she tries hooking them around his waist. Before she gets the chance though he puts her back down.

"We have to hurry."

"Okay."

Jack gets back on his knees and unbuttons her shorts. She steps out of them and her panties once he's gotten them down and then he lifts her up. Her cute rear is set down on the sink and Jack spreads her legs wide open. He felt some moisture from her while carrying her but she's wetter than he expected fingering her two layers soaked up most of her juices.

Violet purrs when Jack brings his tongue to her slit. His tongue slips up and down between her lips while occasionally passing over her clit. It's a bit sad when he moves away and she's left shaking like a dog but she'd glad it's for what is coming next.

Jack pulls his pants down and his cock twitches in anticipation for his sister. With little effort he picks her up again. The brief licking he'd given her her cunny leaves a small puddle of slick on the porcelain surface. Violet coils her legs around Jack this time along with her arms. Their sex's gravitate to one another and the young McGraw rasps out Jack's name as his dick penetrates her pussy. And whines as his arms lifts and drop her onto his dick, fucking her like a near weightless ragdoll she rasps out how much she loves her sweet big brother.

Despite the door being closed and the two making out while they've having sex, they try to keep their voices down. With their parents up and about downstairs they want to avoid getting caught like this. Though that doesn't mean Jack or Violet are going to give anything less than all they have. Jack holds onto her ass and the back of her head as he thrusts up into her. Violet barely has to give any support as he's able to wield her meek body with ease, but she still gives some light bucking over her hips hoping to get the last inch of his dick inside of her.

Their breath is hot and heavy after a while. This and the loud slaps of their meeting bodies is a bit too much to keep quiet. Jack decides to turn on the sink faucet. The rushing water helped drown out Violet's mewling and the impacts that are continuously getting louder as they're nearing their climax.

Jack leans back and his arms hook under Violet's arms. Now with monstrous thrusts, his body sends Violet airborne up off his. And every time gravity is there to force her back down on his cock. In the last moments of the quicky, Violet's moans lower. The nine year old's orgasm has rendered her limp. Her gaping mouth clings to Jack's neck. She gives him a slight nibble which is a part of her silence too. Jack is the same. His thrusting has stopped and his dick is about to start pumping his sperm into her. Violet in the midst of climaxing has enough awareness to climb down Jack. Her pussy slips off the pulsating cock just as cum shoots out. A few lines of cum are unable to be caught and land over the bridge of Violet's nose and over her forehead before she plunges the cumming meat into her mouth.

Jack's head looks down at Violet swallowing the rest of his cum. The sight of her face covered in his jizz is a nice one even if it was just a little in comparison to what he was giving her mouth. Violet sucks all of Jack's seed from his dick and shows the feat off to him. He lifts her to her feet and they kiss. Before leaving the bathroom, Jack wipes the cum off of her and flashes back to the first time he'd gone to her to alleviate his cock. The fact that this was a part of their relationship now was one of the best things to him and gave him another reason to love both sisters.

"This is going to be the best Halloween ever."

"Yeah it is."

"Can we do more?"

"Not right now. But after we're done. And later when it's time for bed."

"Okay. I want to have a lot of your cum."

"You sure do like it."

"I love it. It's like candy."

"Then I'll be sure to give you an extra amount of it and candy."

Violet hops onto Jack filling his mouth with her slimy tongue. A small trace of his cum is on her tongue. After so long he was used to the taste of it after their tongues came together so often after she swallowed his seed. He wanted to take her one more time before they left the room but he didn't want to risk them getting caught. If they were alone, he wouldn't hesitate spending all day with his cock buried in a sequences of her mouth, pussy and ass until they both passed out in a erotic daze.

Downstairs, Madeleine and Aiden were also finishing up with their half of the decorations. Just coming from the kitchen, they make their way through the rest of the house. Orange and black streamers laced every corner of the McGraw home. More cutouts, faux pumpkins and skull containers litter the shelves and any flat surfaces. With only the lack of a fog machine and lightning effects it's be hard pressed not to imagine they lived in a haunted house attraction. All that was left were the really big decorations that none of them would be able to do alone and required the help of their parents and the dining room.

Both 11 year olds raced into the room ready to finish the interior of the house so they could go outside and finish everything off. The inside was fun, but finding new places to hang up and hide things for unsuspecting trick-or-treaters was the best kind of fun for them.

One of the bags their father brought was waiting for them inside and they wasted little time to rummage through it. More smaller decorations were set about. They were happy to see the themed table set and saved it for last. One by one they collected the ordinary China and put it away in the cabinet and replaced it with the new stuff. Every year when the black plates and red cups came out to play it was an experience come dinner time.

But before they could set them they had to change the table cloth. Each twin went to the opposite side of the table and helped fold it up so their mother could wash it. The one they replaced it with had a spider's web design along with bats sprinkled around it. They toss it up over the table and as it sets down they share a look. As their siblings had upstairs, they can't help but want to mess around. The fact that they were home alone did little to deter them, only enough to make them think outside of the box.

The table cloth went close enough to the ground that with the chairs surrounding the table they'd have enough privacy. They knew each other more than well enough to know what the other was thinking. And at the same time they both pushed in all of the chairs to crowd up any visibility of what might be going on. Right after they were under the table groping their better half, making out deeply, ready to pull off their clothes and lose themselves in their love.

Aiden & Madeleine sit close together with their legs intertwined. Low moans and the smacking of their lips slip free of their hideaway. Madeleine loses out in her push for power in the exchange. Her head tilts up allowing Aiden's lips to nestle her exposed neck. His tongue licks up and down the girls neck adding to the intensity of her brother's kissing.

"Come on. Let's do it, right here."

Aiden looks at Madeleine and smiles. His dick is twitching in his shorts. He wasn't too long off saying something similar.

"Do you think we'll get caught?"

"If we take too long."

"Then we'd better do it fast."

"Do you think Jack and Violet are doing it?"

Aiden thinks for a second and as much as he'd expect they might be, already had, or will, he shrugged. But they thought that the four of them would be so risky as to do so in the middle of the excitement.

"We should do it lying down. There's not enough room for much else."

"But what if I hit my head while I'm on top of you?"

"...Lay down on your stomach. And spread your legs."

"I wish it was night already. I want you to lick my pussy again."

"If you come into our room I will."

"Deal."

"But you also have to do that thing with your tongue."

"Hmmm. Okay, deal again. But you have to do me in my butt now and later."

"Deal."

Madeleine turns over and lays down flat. Her legs spread open and she extends her butt up into the air. WHile she's getting ready, Aiden pulls down his pants past his own ass and strokes his dick. Seeing Madeleine from the back after making out with her is making his tip leak out pre-cum. Madeleine grunts onto the floor struggling with her belt buckle and zipper while in the awkward position.

"What's wrong?"

"It's my shorts."

Aiden hugs the back of his twin sister. She waits for him and like that he's got her unfastened.

"You really want to do it don't you?"

"Duh."

"Good. Now lick my butt Aiden."

Aiden obeys. He grabs her black jean shorts by the waist and pulls them down. They hardly leave much to the imagination, cut off barely an inch from her jiggling underage cheeks. Whether it were these shorts, any other pair of tight fitting jeans, of any skirt or dress, he would always fantasize his way up her legs. Although seeing her ass bare and awaiting for him to spread her further and lick at her anus was even better. He couldn't get enough of his twin's ass. Or his sisters. Violet is still holding onto the smallest amount of her baby fat. She was adorable. They both were. So often lately all he could think about was fucking them until he climaxed himself into a coma. And the more he thought about it, he hadn't thought of another girl for a while. Not since he started having sex with Madeleine and Violet. And he was okay with that.

Aiden grabbed a cheek in each hand and spread her pale rear until he saw her winking asshole. just beneath was her smooth and fat outer pussy lips. He wanted to plunge his tongue in her delicious sex so badly but that would have to wait. And savoring her cute pink star was just as fun and pleasant. Madeleine bit back a moan as soon as Aiden's tongue made contact. Her licked hole twitches around his tongue. When it's not enough she bites down on her finger. Then her wrist and whimpers into her sleeve as the tongue behind her digs its way deeper and feels out her rectum.

Madeleine is teased to the brink of a miniature orgasm when Aiden finally recoils his tongue. She's a little upset that he wasn't able to bring her all the way there but at least she knew he'd be sliding his dick into her and then she would get to really cum.

Aiden puts his hands down on the floor to level himself with his sister and the floor. Once he's set he lowers himself to his elbows and presses his dick between his sister's ass. He gives a thrust and his dick slides between them missing her her anus and parts her butt. She giggles and he tries again. The second time his dick meets its mark and her giggles become a sharp howl that she has to bury in the palms of her hands.

In order to keep another from giving away their position Madeleine keeps her moist palms against her mouth. It's clear to the twins that her countermeasures are justified as with his progressively harder and deeper pumps, her voice grows. If they want to be quick he needs to give her ass his best pounding. And yet if they want to remain quiet enough he has to go slow, lengthening the time under the table while still increasing the likelihood of eyes finding them. With the dilemma offering no clear solution, Madeleine looks over her shoulder.

"Do it hard."

"But you'll..."

"I can do it... I want to feel good again. And I want you to cum inside my butt, it feels really good when you do."

Aiden instinctually kisses her. He brings one of his arms around her torso, clutching tightly as an anchor. Madeleine presses down her hands to keep any loose moans from getting out while she tries to keep them from getting that far in the first place.

Aiden thrusts into her ass harder than before. Her ass claps his firing hips but with their clothes still on, the impact of flesh is brought down to a quiet amount. They're sure if anyone could hear them, they'd have to be in the dining room with them. And thet went double for Madeleine's voice. She manages to keep almost all of her vocal notes so low Aiden could have easily mistaken her for being asleep. Though it wouldn't explain why she was throwing her hips back into his hips.

His fast penetration brings the twins closer. Madeleine's ass is tight around his meat. The squirming heat and grip of her ass captivated his mind and body. Long after he thought he'd stop, his body unable to be satiated by her ever enigmatic body continued on. He'd often want to cum two or three times. But Madeleine without trying could make him go twice as many times. Even thrice on occasion. And when they've have sex until they fell asleep after the act, was the perfect way to fall asleep. he wanted more times like last night and the week before. But now wasn't the time. He didn't want to think about it. He fell asleep under the dining table with his dick in his sister's butthole and they were found.

Madeleine was equally close to her twin. Holding in any and all the growled out words including Aiden's name made her feel hotter. Without thinking about it, hiding while they did this and hoping not to be caught gave the overwhelming pleasure of sex even more electricy. But now that Aiden was on top of her, giving her ass a thorough pounding with his modest weight alone.

She realized this was the case. Her mind went fuzzy like so many times before. She was getting close to cumming. Aiden was too. When he got close, his thrusts were at their peak. This was true for Jack as well. When they pounded into either of her holes at the end, it's what helped make her orgasm all the more sweet in the end. Twice or three times a second his dick reached it's full length in her ass. Her pussy felt the effects of it and her clit brushed against the warm floor and the puddle of her cum and she began to track fuzzy white specks and stars in front of the spider-web pattern.

The twin brother and sister reached their simultaneous orgasm at the same time. Their hearts were racing at the same beat as they came together. Aiden's hips fire off after he begins shooting his cum into her out of pure reflexes. His seed fills her ass and almost begins to overflow but by then his dick has softened and begun to shrunk free up more space in her still gaping ass and he lets out less of his cum.

Out of habit, Aiden almost falls over onto his side but holds himself up. Madeleine isb;t able to recover as quickly, but when she does she looks back and initiates a kiss. Aiden goes along unable to resist kissing her back. Caught up in the winded make out session, they're oblivious to the small bare feet pattering closer. What gets their attention is the crinkling of the table cloth. Aiden and Madeleine's eyes widen as Violet is watching them. Seeing her siblings in the post-coital kiss makes her smile. Jack is with her, looking under the table and he laughs.

"You too."

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"Hurry up. We're done and we get to put up the rest of the decorations outside."

Violet runs off first ready to burst at the seams.

"I'll buy you guys some more time to clean up."

He drops the cloth and walks off. Madeleine and Aiden look at each other and through big smiles laugh at how after everything they were sill busted. Having one more for the road they kiss again drawing it out until their conscious is screaming for them not to push their luck. Aiden lifts up and his sister's hole lets his limp member out with a pop and in return a few extra drops of cum are squeezed out between her cheeks.

Aiden moves away fixing his shorts and Madeleine does the same. Once their clothes are fixed, they slide from under the table and rush to leave the stench of their love and join their siblings outside. Immediately after their sexual exchanges, the four kids are brimming with youthful energy, racing and jumping around the house. Last year they'd hung several skeletons from the gutters of the porch. Now the neighbor kids could look forward to a scare from the bones hanging from the few trees and hiding in some of the bushes throughout the front yard.

When they finally ran out of decorations for the house, their father dragged out the biggest piece left. All of the kids eagerly watched on as he activated the air pump and a 12 foot inflatable witch and a 9 foot black cat rose from the ground and almost outgrew the trees. Standing side by side in awe the two girls clutched their brother's hands at all of the work they got done together. At the same time each of the girls having a line or two of fresh semen dripping down their legs from their most recent fucking.

With the house finished and both diner and the time for some more after dark play time. Jack, Madeleine, Aiden, & Violet stayed outside for a bit longer. Playing and wrestling in the warm grass and piles of orange and red leaves in the back. It wouldn't be Autumn for them if they hadn't cannonballed into the raked up piles at least a hundred times before the snow began to fall.

Minutes turned into an hour which became two. All of the leaves have been dove into, tossed, and rained back down over the backyard all over again. Before they headed back in they cleaned up after themselves and trudged into the house. All of their playing and roughhousing has left the kids dirty, covered in some dirt, broken leaves, messy hairs, and a bunch of sweat that caked it all together. For once in the past few months, all for of them radiated with potent odor that wasn't exclusively brought about by sex.

"Oh my gosh. You guys are filthy."

"Sorry mom."

"You look like you're taking the whole outdoors with you. Shower, all of you."

"Do we have to right now?"

"Can't we get something to eat first."

"Candy."

"Yeah. Candy, please."

"Please."

"No way. So you can make even more of a mess. I just cleaned the floors the other day and I'll have to after you walk through. You were out there for hours. You can last another 10 minutes to wash all of that off."

They walk past her and the earthy scent reaches up and whips her nose.

"But don't be afraid to stay in a bit longer. And don't forget to wash behind your ears. You can help each other. And when you're done you can have a few pieces. I don't want you to ruin your appetites."

Not knowing how candy could ruin anything, the four head upstairs to the bathroom. It wasn't the first time their mother claimed this and it wasn't the first time either of their parents said something that basically was too cryptic for their minds to get around. Maybe it was an adult thing to say to scare kids into behaving like the Boogeyman.

They file into the small but spacious room and close the door behind them. They used to take baths together all of the time years ago. Four separate showers wouldn't do good for the bills, especially when two adults would be in over the day as well. Plus they all enjoyed splashing around together and dunking one of their siblings underwater. Oftentimes the bathes themselves were messier than the kids were.

Aiden is the first to begin taking his clothes off. The pile of clothes quickly dwarfed into a mountain of dirty clothes. Before any of them made their way to the bathtub a knock at the door brought all eight eyes. A second later and their mother peeked in at the four naked youths. In one hand she had a stack of clothes.

"You can put these on when you get out."

She unfolded one set and they were a pair of matching Halloween themed pajamas. Grey and white, bones and stripes for the boys. Tree branch, witches, bats, and black cats for the girls. Four smiles grew and she smiled back. Their mother places their pajamas on the sink and grabs all of their filthy garments.

"And try not to make a mess."

She closes the door behind her. Jack moves to the tub and turns on the water. It flows out and heats up. Steam billows up to the ceiling and slowly fogs up the glass sliders. Testing the temperature he approves. The wins follow putting their hands under the flowing water and then Violet. Once the four agree on a fair heat he twists the nozzle turning the running water into a shower. One by one they climb in and close the sliding door to keep the water from splashing out.

The hot water rains over the siblings skin and hair. Within the first few seconds the drizzle pools at their feet in a light yellowish brown as the dirt and grim is washed off. WIth four of them under the path of the shower head there's a bit of a struggle for who gets more of the water and there's a bit of jostling. Though it's all mostly friendly. And when it seems to be a problem, Jack reaches up to retrieve the head and pulls it from its resting place. He moves the portable head around his brother and sisters making sure each of them gets a good few seconds of water at a time as he rotates it between them. This though leads to a new issue with all of them rubbing up against one another so closely, the girls and even the passing brush of the brothers lead to their members getting aroused and soon both Jack and Aiden have raging hard-ons jabbing into one another.

One the girls realises what's poking them and they stare at their brother's cocks. A long pause in the tussle for water gives some insight to the fact that this was the first time they were all in the bath together since they started doing things with each other during early summer. All of a sudden they realised they didn't just have to wash up. They were all here and had plenty of time. The roar of the shower gave the perfect cover to hide any noises they often made. For the brothers, thinking about this made them throb harder.

"Can we?"

"We would still be getting clean."

There isn't much talking though as Violet is actually the first one to make a move after the realisation. The younger McGraw gets on her knees and takes bother of her brothers in her hands. Madeleine was treated to both of them the night before but it's been a week since Violet had the pleasure and now was the perfect time. Aiden and Jack step closer giving her easy access to their cocks and she begins stroking them. The water gives her enough leeway that she can slide her hands up and down the two rods but she prefers to pull a bit harder and drag their foreskin along their lengths.

Jack hands off the shower head to Madeleine who stands up onto her toes to place it back. At its original position, Violet has the falling water hitting against the back and top of her head while the brothers have the shower hitting just below their stomach.

Violet proves very talented in jerking off the two of them together. In her small hands their dicks twitch and howl for more attention and soon they get it. She's not sure which to do first and closes her eyes and guesses at random. Aiden is the lucky one and her mouth submerges his boyhood in a much better bath of burning wetness. At the same time Violet continues to stroke Jack off with her left hand.

Madeleine watches in amazement that her little sister is so good at handling them. The sight of her swapping over to Jack and beginning to suck his cock while bringing her hand back to Aiden's turns her on. She wants to join but she also wants to see her do it all on her own as well. So for the time being, Madeleine begins touching herself. It's something she hasn't done in a while, mainly because she always has one of her brothers at a moment's notice whenever she feels hot down there. But now they were both busy so she got to give masturbating some more practice.

Jack and Aiden have their eyes closed as Violet exchanges one brother for another repeatedly. But then Jack opens his eyes through the bliss of getting his member suckled. He sees Madeleine smiling as she fingers her vulgar lips at the sight of Violet taking care of them. Jack nudges his brother with his elbow and he too watches her put on a small show. Her quivering bottom lip is her tell that she's enjoying their display and her own fingers. With the three watching their opposites and Violet on Aiden, he's subsequently the first. Violet comes off of him at the last second, too much in the groove of sucking them both off to notice he's about to cum. Without warning his dick pulsates in her hand and the entire right side of her face gets blasted by one of many ropes of cum.

Aiden's jizz shoots out against the girls temple, dripping all the way down to her chin. More strings of cum paint her pale smooth skin and she turns to catch more of him in her mouth and on her lips. The beautiful cum covered angel licks up the last of his cum then turns to the other brother. He too starts erupting at the sight of her getting cummed on and Madeleine in the background moaning as she slides a finger into her pussy. With her mouth open, the initial shot sends a thick rope of his seed into the back of her throat. Violet coughs as he then paints the rest of her face in cum while also shooting a bunch into her hair. Her soaked dark brown hair gets several white highlights.

With Madeleine behind her now, the water that would have washed away all of the cum dripping down her face would be gone. But now it was hitting the second girls back, pelting her with tiny droplets that tickled her aroused self. Jack cum finished off Violet's facial and she was coated in a gooey mess of two brother's spunk. They admired their handiwork as did Madeleine. She grabs her sister's head and tilts her back gazing upon the tremendous collective load. Seeing her covered in cum made her react out of lust and she lapped up her brother's jizz from Violet's face.

The brother twitched ferociously watching the older sister clean the younger with her tongue. Violet purred as her sister's tongue dragged over her cheeks and forehead. When she got to her lips the stench of semen had filled her lungs and she had to taste it. Madeleine wasn't expecting Violet to kiss her or for her little sis to invade her mouth with her own tongue. Their inverted kiss goes on with each of their tongues swirling in the mix of Jack and Aiden's seed. Soon she wants more of it and their off positioning isn't enough to help. Violet turns around and pulls her sister to her knees allowing for the two girls to make out and split the viscous sperm between their mouths. Violet and Madeleine locked together in an epic tongue war made the boys hunger for their sisters in a way they had never felt before and they can only last so long before they act on it.

Madeleine is caught in a series of smooching getting pulled up from Violet by her brother Aiden. His hands hold and pull her into his mouth devouring her tongue with his. Violet replaces the now missing tongue in her mouth with her brother's cocks again. Jack is right beside Aiden and has pulled Madeleine into another kiss. With them so close, the youngest girl pulls her brother's in fitting the both of their pink tips into her mouth.

Violet's mouth hangs open as she bobs her head on both cocks simultaneously. She's unable to get the majority of their lengths in but half is enough to keep them satisfied until they have had enough of her and are prepared to share Madeleine beyond simply kissing.

Aiden moves behind his twin sibling while Jack pulls on the back of her head. The moan she lets out lets the older brother know that he's now inside of her. Aiden slams his dick into her pussy as hard as he can. The echoing clap of dripping flesh goes almost unheard under the rain. Another thrust follows. Another deep plunge into her young pussy and Madeleine gasps into Jack's mouth. By the third, Aiden has taken to pounding into Madeleine without care. From his thrusting hips, Madeleine bellows out a loud boom of moans from her siblings mouth around his cock as Jack lowers her and with ease shoves his length into her open mouth.

Violet watches her brother spit-roast her sister from her knees. Looking to the left and she can see Jack thrusting into her mouth. Her throat expands ever slightly as his cock pushes into her throat and she gags a little but never enough to stop him or to give her a reason to stop him. To her right Aiden is doing the same. His dick splitting her walls wide open and feeding his shaking erection in as deep and quickly as he can muster. And in front of her, Madeleine is prospering from the double dose of her brother's flesh punishing her at both ends. Seeing it makes Violet shudder and a burning blaze inside eats away at her. She wants that to be her. She wants nothing more at that moment other than to be fucked by her brothers they way they were using Madeleine.

Jack isn't blind to her cravings and lifts her up. Their cocks are a bit occupied for now but he gives her a fiery kiss to nourish her arousal. Violet embraces Jack. Her tongue dives into his mouth though her sex is dying for the attention her sister is getting. Thankfully her other brother is there. She isn't sure when she started kissing Aiden. But when she opens her eyes, she's with him and he has one of his hands rubbing between her legs. His hands are a welcome advance even if he is a bit too distracted doing Madeleine to really give her pussy the right amount of pleasure.

The same is true for his kissing. Though it would change. With two dicks ramming into her, even though not in the same hole or in each one separately, Aiden's fucking and Jack thrusting into her mouth and now Violet offering a friendly hand to rub over her flat chest she reaches one of her fastest orgasms ever. Her body bucks and jerks back and forth over the brothers. She cumming and because of it they are about to. Aiden's cock is grabbed from all over by her pussy, tighter, her pussy spilling juices over his length and milking him until he unloads his semen into her. Aiden's thrust pushes her into Jack who manages to go deeper, his longer dick going down a bit more into her esophagus. The depth sends him to the edge and he blows wads of cum down her throat seconds after Aiden. The thrusting comes to a trembling end and Madeleine drops to her knees writhing through a numbing climax.

With her sister down for the moment, Violet is eager to get back involved. The tub is wide enough for Madeleine to shift her position to lay vertically under Violet ass he's hoisted up. Aiden is more than happy to fuck Violet right after Madeleine but it's Jack who gets his hands on the girls hips first. His arms lift Violet off of her feet and she coos a babbled word to Jack penetrating her. This is what she needed. To get filled by one of her brother's cocks. The second one comes soon after and she sucks on Aiden's shaft with all of the vigor she has while getting fucked from behind. Madeleine giggles through her panting. Violet's turn at a incest fueled spitroasting, with her legs flailing unlike hers had on the tub floor. Violet squeezes Aiden's thrusting hips. Sucking on his cock is the only thing she is concerned with as Jack is more than enough alone to hold her body and slam her down on his hard meat.

Violet starts cumming not long after they start double teaming her. Her brother's barely have time to finish off inside of her. Jack lifts Violet off of his cock but he's not done with her just yet. Violet touches down on solid ground and her legs almost immediately give out. She's still shivering from her orgasm. Her mouth hanging open and a strand of drool hanging from her lip. Jack scoops her small body up and she starts having flashbacks to earlier when he did just this and fucked her. It was happening again but this time Jack pinned her back against the wall of the bathtub. His dick slams in and he reaches his end and hers. The end of his cock tickles her cervix and more thrusts follow.

Aiden helps Madeleine up. She's unable to take her eyes off of how hard Jack is fucking Violet. If not for Aiden she would have watched them until they had come together. But Aiden was inside of her again. She bent over placing her hands against the same wall Violet's back repeatedly bumped into. Her eyes rarely glanced over to her rutting siblings as Aiden was giving it to her good. How he pounded her ass under the dining room table paled to now. She didn't know if it had to do with Jack and Violet or if he was finally giving her everything because of the security the shower offered. But either reason was little more than an afterthought before long. Aiden was bringing her to another orgasm and she was getting to see Jack do the same with her younger sister.

The girls came on their respective brother's cock within seconds of each other. But this newfound virility Aiden and Jack had uncovered left them hard and close but still unable to release their seed. Again they would take the girls until they inevitably reached their limit. After sharing a look, the two boys traded sisters. Aiden took Violet into his hands and Jack snatched Madeleine. The McGraw sisters stared into the others eyes as both were brought together and slammed into.

Since they had finally done something with each other rather than with just the boys Violet and Madeleine didn't think twice before they kissed. Jack and Aiden worshiped seeing the girls kissing once more. They watched them while thrusting deep into the sisters, looking on as if their meeting lips and tongues were some otherworldly thing that one might see once in a lifetime or two. This brought them to that barrier that remained unbroken for the blissful minutes that seemed endless. Jack dumped his seed into Madeleine first and then Aiden came not long after. Their dick remained hard enough that their continuous thrusted went on and as Madeleine licked up Violet's neck and went back to her mouth.

What was meant to be a ten to fifteen minute shower had lasted over half an hour. And with the water still running, their mother came up to check on the four kids. The door opened and her head slid in but she didn't make her way into the bathroom. Steam filled the room fogging the reflective mirror and the glass doors but the silhouette of their actions likely would have given her an idea if she bothered to look.

"What's taking so long in here?"

"We're almost done mom."

""Yeah. We're just making sure we get cleaned off all the way."

"Well... okay then. But no more than five more minutes. If you stay in there any longer you'll turn into prunes. What about you girls?"

"We're fine mom."

"Super clean."

The door closes confirming they have their privacy. Inside the tub both boys are sitting with their backs to the wall. Their sisters are still bouncing on their cocks. Now back on a timer that they'd all completely forgotten about, they make sure to finish and clean up all of the rogue semen flowing at the bottom of the tub and what was dripping from the glass surface. Which was to say nothing for the sisters who were drenched in the stuff, almost from head to toe with a mess of the stuff in their hair. Violet kisses Jack and Madeleine does the same with her twin riding the boy the last few minutes they had until the four came together. Their mother was right about one thing though. After washing the bathtub and especially their sisters clean of semen their bodies were so wrinkled they could easily be mistaken for prunes.

Almost a week later and another four-way shower between them, Halloween was finally upon them. Since they've gotten out of bed the day has been nothing but candy, costumes, and scary movies. The costumes they had to beg for their parents to let them wear all day but they let them have their fun.

The sisters, Violet dressed as Black Widow from head to toe, even wearing a wavy red-head wig. And Madeleine dressed up in a full Spider-Gwen outfit, are downstairs running off a bunch of the sugar they've taken in since breakfast. Using their imagination Madeleine jumps around 'swinging' from the walls and ceiling with Violet doing her best to cartwheel around and jump, roll, and flip over everything in her way as she chases her down. While ringing around a corner into the kitchen the two superheroes almost collide into their mother carrying a big bowl filled with bags of candy.

"Whoa. Slow down you two."

Madeleine lifts her mask up over her mouth.

"Are you putting out the candy?"

"I was about to."

"Can we do it?"

"Are you sure you won't eat it?"

"Can we have some though?"

"I think you've already had enough for now."

"We promise not to eat any."

"A lot."

"We promise not to eat a lot."

"Alright. I've got to go to the salon to get my hair done for the party. So ground rules. I'll let you two handle the candy bowl until I get back. And you get ten pieces each. Anymore and I may have to take away your trick-or-treating."

"Deal."

"Deal."

"Okay."

She takes the few bags of candy out and hands them to Madeleine before giving the bowl to Violet.

"Walk me out."

The girls follow their mother to the door and give their goodbyes. After she gives the girls a kiss on the lips and leaves. Moments after waving to her through the window they speed to sorting through the river of sweets. Violet puts the bowl to the side to make as much room for the candy as possible. Her sister opens the bags one by one and pours them between them. Sifting through the candy, the sisters pick out their favorites while shoveling big scoops of the rest into the bowl.

Late into the pickings, Aiden comes down the stairs when he sees them. He also sees all of the candy and darts over. Cladded in all black with red and black face paint, the miniature Darth Maul takes his place between them.

"Wow. That's a lot of candy."

"We get to hand it out later too."

"But we get to have ten pieces."

"Can I get some too?"

"Sorry. Bad guys like you don't deserve candy."

"Yeah. Only superheroes get candy."

Aiden puts his hand out then grabs a king sized candy bar.

"Hey! You can't do that."

"I'm a Sith. You said it yourself. I can do whatever I want."

"Not while we're here."

Madeleine jumps in front of him and takes a classic Spider-Man stance then pulls her mask fully over her face.

"All bad guys get what they have coming to them..."

Violet runs around him to stand by her sister and takes a fighting stance.

"And you're fighting both of us."

"And you're fighting the Dark Side."

Aiden lifts his hand again to Violet.

"And the Force, so you have to do what I say."

"Violet."

"Help me Maddie."

"You're going down Maul."

Madeleine whips her wrist and entraps him in a web.

"You're not getting away. Now, let her go."

"You can't beat me that easy."

He flicks his wrist as well and retrieves his lightsaber from behind. The red dual sided toy lights up and the sound effects blare out as he swings it past freeing himself from her snare. Right after he does the same to his twin.

"This isn't fair Aiden."

"Hey, you fought the guy who can move things with his mind."

"So what are we supposed to do now."

"We should call for Jack. He can help."

"How are you going to do that with your mouths covered."

"But they're not."

"They will be when you start kissing."

"But one of us still can."

"Not if you're kissing each other. I'm controlling you now. So you two have to kiss now."

"Right here."

"Yup. Mom and dad are gone. So kiss like you did before."

Madeleine and Violet pause before they do anything but unable to stop his influence, the sisters turn to each other and step close. The older girl lifts her mask up to her nose before going further and starts by leaning in. They kiss on the lips and hold it. Intending it to be a small peck, their lips remain pressed together for some time. Aiden is about to tell them to keep going but without saying anything they continue on their own. They part only for a moment before meeting again with more enthusiasm.

Madeleine lifts her hands holding onto Violet's full smiling cheeks. The smaller girl is pulled in harder almost lifting up off the floor. Aiden watches every second of the sister's kissing feeling his costume tighten with each small smack of their lips. And then they bring their tongues slide into the act and it gets even tighter the closer they get.

Aiden gets involved grabbing his twin sister's arm. She turns away from Violet and is kissing him right after. Violet longs for another chance to have either of them back on her lips after Madeleine. She has to watch them make out for a little but she paws at her older brother's arm. He responds by bringing his mouth to hers and a wave of warmth and love re-enters her mouth and body. When the trio bring the kissing to an end the sisters are staring at their brother.

"What next?"

"Huh."

"Yeah, what do you want us to do next?"

"Ummm... help me move the candy."

Aiden begins cleaning up the candy and dropping it into the bowl. Excited to see what they're going to do next they rush to fill the bowl up. When it's stacked with the candy the three pick it up and places it on the window seal. Aiden then turns around. He fumbles with his costume but pulls the dark pants down and his dick flips out in front of his sisters. He sits down and the sisters swarm his boyhood.

He squirms having the both of their mouths lick up and down his throbbing meat. Madeleine and Violet take each side of his length under their care. While sucking on him they're also able to kiss each other around his dick and their tongues slash around it. He tugs on his pants pulling them further down. With more exposed flesh Madeleine's head rises and bobs on his cock. Violet goes under licking his hairless balls occasionally while sucking on his sack. Aiden squeezes on the handle of his lightsaber when they swap their handling of his cock. His pre-cum brimming out of the tip of his shaft signals he's getting close and when it cums the girls are licking up the sides of him and with a strong twitch he spills his semen over their tongues and awaiting faces. Aiden goes weak and shivers as his sisters clean up after his orgasm, licking his jizz off of the other and sucking the last of his finishing load out of him and splitting the gooey mess between a kiss.

As the sisters make out with roaming hands rubbing over their tight fitting costumes Aiden takes a beat to breathe. Seeing them licking through a coat of cum and close to touching the other gave him an idea. Aiden presents them his lightsaber. The two don't get it right away but he knows Violet will and presses it to her lips. She looks up at him and he sees a small smile flash and she opens her mouth. Madeleine looks onto Violet sucking a few inches of the red plastic toy. Taking the visual hint she does the same on the opposite side. Aiden holds it up for them while the two heads bob on the fake weapon.

"Okay. Take off your costumes."

Aiden expects to see them take a second to decide if they'll go along with it but doesn't have to wait at all and the two immediately strip. Madeleine pulls her hood from off her head and works her zipper down. The white, black, & red tight garment slips from her shoulders. She pulls her arms free and it falls beneath her flat pale chest and hangs from her slightly curved hips. Violet is next to her showing off her small nine year old frame. She pulls the zipper of her black suit down to the first strap around her midsection. Madeleine aids her to get it unstrap it and bring her zipper down to the end. The sisters stand before their brother's raging erection with their costumes around their hips and they begin to bring them further.

"Wait... turn around."

The sisters turn their back to him just as they continue. They feel him get closer and Madeleine is the first. He brings a hand to her waist. With a grunt he bends her over the cushions and she gazes out of the bay window at the neighborhood just beyond the glass. Her world slows thinking of one of the neighbors seeing her essentially topless and what was happening. Or her returning father. Things slowed down and rapidly picked up when Aiden pulled her black lower half down over her cute bottom and his tongue flicks between her wet pussy.

Violet grinds her hips against the air watching Aiden eat Madeleine's pussy out. All of her reality intensifies. Her kitten leaks down her legs. Madeleine reaches up clawing at one of the small pillows. A loud moan rips through the living room and she covers her mouth. Digging her nails into the soft pillow, Madeleine pulls it to her lips needing to bite down on something. Though Violet intercepts her sister and instead gives her a kiss.

Violet caresses Madeleine's burning face. Kissing her sister building to an orgasm from Aiden's tongue while also feeding into her own urge. The moans aren't hindered by Violet's tongue but instead ad to them when she moves her kisses and licks from just her mouth to her chin, to her neck, and then starts to lick and suck on her hard nipples. The tingling fire engulfs the young girl and in one last cooing howl she releases. Aiden licks at the juices dripping down her shaking legs.

With Madeleine feeling the effects of her orgasm, Aiden turns his wet face to Violet who smiles knowing she's next. She reaches for her suit but he cuts her off and lays her down. He does it for her pulling them down to her ankles. He spreads her legs as far as the wrapping at her feet allow.

Violet doesn't try to suppress her moans albeit she at least doesn't try too hard to. Her eyes and nostrils flare and her voice hitches now that she's being licked. He moves up from her knees where her drips end and licks all the way back to their origin. Violet closes her eyes watching her brother's red and black face licking her sex. Every inch of her body trembles between his licks and her sisters. She's on top of her filling her role between the three. Violet is kissed and felt up by Madeleine and has her tongue lashing in her mouth and across her body. Her hips buck under her sister against Aiden. And her moans skyrocket due to her siblings.

Madeleine is sucking on one of her sister's pert nipples and pinching the other between her fingers and Aiden suckling on her clit when Violet closes her legs around his head. Her hips are firing off on all cylinders as her tiny frame bucks and shakes on his face as she climaxes. Her leather boots bang against the wooden paneling under her and she huffs out deep breaths of erotic exhaustion.

Aiden is past what he can watch more. Simply jerking off his dick as he licks his sisters isn't enough. Bringing both girls to a shivering orgasm has him ready. The taste of their sexes dripping from his tongue and lips has his member begging to be rammed inside after his tongue has been torturing it.

Aiden sits up. His dick is oozing more pre-cum than before. Madeleine smiles at him wanting him to stick it in her. She gets that and more more, the both of them do when he grabs her. She isn't expecting to pull her up off her knees but he does. And he's showing off more strength than she may have guessed he would have and he splays her on top of Violet. With both girls sopping pussies laid out on top of one another, Aiden shoves his dick in blindly.

His rod slides between them running between their mostly parted lips. But the grazing of his twitching dick over their close clits the girls moan into the other. He pulls out and guides it in on his second attempt. The girls kiss and Violet screams over Maddie's tongue with him spreading her folds and cunny open around him.

Sudden and devastating thrusts follow the abrupt entrance and Violet falls madly for her brother. She's in pure ecstasy. His dick hammered into her at full speed. Violet is making out with her while still rubbing her non-existent breasts. For a few seconds she's in heaven and then he's gone. Aiden pulls out and brings his dick smothered in Violet's juices to Madeleine for a double dipping. All of her reacts flow into the twin sibling along with Aiden's sex.

The entire structure beneath the three shakes from the impacts Aiden delivers to them. He fucks his twin with amazing force and in a hair's breadth he's back inside of Violet and she's erupting with pleasure. Madeleine. Violet. Oldest. Youngest. The girls are never sure when he's ready to switch between them and when he does it's never been long enough for them and yet he's brought them to the next level each time. There's no way to tell how often he's traded between the girls tight pussies but as they're beginning to reach that point again he pulls out and the next sister doesn't feel him enter.

In fact they both feel him together. His dick back between their drenched sexes. To gaping holes left empty on mistakes in their final breaths. Aiden can't bring himself to stop to enter either. He's about to cum as are they and none of them want him to stop either. The McGraw girls bay out over their sandwiching pussy lips around Aiden. Unable to kiss as the rapture is too much Madeleine and Violet stare starry eyed through a cloak of haze. Aiden is the only one of them to hear the girl's climax together. He drags himself through them for a little longer but he can't avoid his climax for long and he ends after them. Aiden thrusts deeper between his sisters and a rush of cum shoots out grazing Madeleine on her stomach and that first hit lands on Violet after. Aiden's cumming sex retreats from his sister's pocket of wet lips and her has to hold onto his cock to keep the spasming shaft from spraying white all over the place. Repeated gushes of hot semen land on the sister's pussies.

Aiden stumbles back and gets a good glimpse of the picturesque image of the girl's pussies still shivering from the joy of climaxing glued together by his fresh viscous load. Aiden moves back in ready to do his sisters again. His dick is already throbbing back to life seeing them like this. But then from the corner of his eye he sees something and an old idea pops back into his head.

Violet and Madeleine let their soft weak kisses meet until Aiden pulls them apart again. Both watch as he moves the older girl to one side of the cushion. And then he takes his toy in hand and brings it to her. Violet watches Aiden move her sister to her hands and knees. Her ass and pussy dripping with cum and Aiden pushing one end of his lightsaber into her cunny. She knows what he's doing and by the time he's pushed several inches of the plastic thing into her, Violet is already in position.

He brings it deeper into Madeleine. It's now the deepest anything has ever been in her. Her womb welcomed nearly seven inches of it with a lustful murmur as she nearly reached half of her side. Violet repeats her. Aiden is speechless seeing both girls take so much of it and wonders if they could take more. But for now he's satisfied watching his sisters spreading his seed over the red lightsaber as they fuck themselves with it for him.

It's not long before the 11 and 9 year old have gotten into a full swing of things. Their slender bodies thrusting back. The lit up toy raining swooshes and buzzing around between their bobbing asses as it vanishes into their sticky entrances. Aiden moves to Violet with his dick ready to invade her mouth and the moment he stands in her line of sight her mouth wraps around it. As she thrusts her body back more of the saber penetrates her sex as far as she's stretched and when she advances she swallows down his cock, moaning the entire time. Both have entered auto-pilot moving on willpower and lust.

As he had before with their kittens, Aiden pulls his dick out of her mouth and almost hears a whimper when he does. He bolts over to Madeleine and she takes his dick as eagerly as Violet. They don't miss a single beat on him or with each other and before they've realized it they were at the door to another orgasm. The girls collapsed in a cloud of sexual nirvana as Aiden held the back of their heads. First shooting half of his last load into his twin's mouth and then bringing his cock to Violet and filling her maw with the rest. After so much moaning the house went silent and the three rested.

Having never felt this way before when Aiden lifts them and retrieves the lightsaber from their sharing sexes the girls quiver from the massive withdrawal. His admiration for seeing the long energy blade dripping in both types of cum lasts long after puts it down with a clink on the coffee table behind him and well into both sisters kissing him at the same time. Aiden can't turn to kiss either separately so follows kissing them both even when three tongues are flailing around together and he feels his dick rise for another go.

Halloween continues on as does their activities. Aiden doesn't have the energy to keep going after their window display but later after some candy he does. Violet cuddling up with her new favorite bad guy while they watch Casper on the living room couch. The four of them were there for the start but after Madeleine left to use the bathroom and Jack followed soon after they knew what they were getting up to. Hell most of the day was filled with nothing but sex and sweets.

The two youngest boys and girls continued to watch the movie in their siblings' absence. Or at least Aiden did while Violet was on his lap. Her head bobbed on his dick and she swallowed his cum when he began shooting his delicious spunk into her mouth.

Once she's finished sucking him dry, Aiden lifts her up and sets her on his lap. Over the three times she'd had sex today she's gotten taking off her costume down to just a handful of seconds. She lowers herself onto Aiden and he grabs her ass. he too loses most of his interest in Casper and Kat once she stats moving and he pours all of his lost attention on fucking Violet into another amazing orgasm for the both of them. And when the others shyly made their way back to the couch. The girls had switched brothers and all four were under a ghost blanket as they came again and were filled once more.

By their thirteenth orgasm night had descended and they realized they had moved their night time romps to the rest of the day. All the energy of treats had given them so much energy that they couldn't help it. And they still had a few hours before they would be in bed. Even if it weren't their own.

Though despite getting to have sex with either one of his sisters, Jack wanted something else. Having watched his younger brother Aiden pounding both girls out from the staircase all he could think about was getting them both alone and having some of his own fun.

His little sisters made his dick so hard. He had to fuck them both together like that. To play a similar game the way they did. As time ticked away, Jack wasn't sure if he'd get the chance to be with them both before it was time for everyone to go to sleep. And even then he might end up sharing them with Aiden. That was until he got occupied with his father downstairs. Meanwhile the girls were in their room chatting as they ate some of their sweets.

Unsure of what to say, Jack takes his time before he moves into the open doorway. Despite his willingness to he passes by the door instead of going inside. But he stops when he hears a voice call out to him.

"Jack."

He turns around as his heart sinks down. The anticipation of acting on his dirty mind hasn't been so gut-wrenching since he touched Violet for something they were doing possibly over a dozen times a week. The girls look so cute sitting on the bed.

"What's up?"

"It's our candy."

"Mom said we could get ten pieces each. But then I opened this candy bar and there were two in it."

Jack looks over at the open wrapper and sees it.

"Seems like a lucky find."

"Well yeah. But wouldn't this be 11 pieces."

"We can't decide if she should give it to mom or if she should keep it."

"You should just keep it. Think of it like when you buy something from a vending machine and then two things fall down. It's a good sign. Good luck."

"Thanks. So who should get it?"

"What?"

"Since we're keeping it. Who gets it?"

"You want me to choose?"

"Yeah."

"We can't choose. Or we'll just pick ourselves."

Violet agreed nods.

"That's why you have to pick."

"I can't pick between you."

"Yes you can."

"Yeah, you can. I really want it, and I saw it first."

"But I picked it first."

"You have longer arms."

"That's because I'm older and bigger than you."

"Which is why I should get it."

"That doesn't make any sense. Plus little kids get all the attention. And all of the gifts."

Jack watches them throw counters back and forth. After too long goes by without either relenting on wanting the candy. So Jack chooses to jump between them before an argument stops. Looking to his costume, Jack begins channeling his inner Captain Rex.

"Okay you two, look. You snapping at each other isn't going to lead to you deciding who gets the candy."

"Then what do we do."

"Violet, you say you saw it first. But Maddie you grabbed it first. So technically it would belong to you. But since there's two inside, I'll say this. Both of you give me one real reason you think you should get it. Maddie, you first."

"Well... because... I don't know."

"Okay. Violet, you go first then."

"...Because I'm your favorite."

"What?"

"You're not my favorite Violet."

"So Madeleine is your favorite?"

"No. I love the both of you the same. Aiden too. Mom and dad."

"But you started doing stuff with me first."

"Yeah, but..."

"That's what you said. Don't you like me. When you put your cock in my mouth and when you put it in my cunny."

"That's not fair. She's playing dirty."

"...You are playing dirty Vi."

"He's done things with me too."

"Then who do you like doing things with more Jack? Madeleine or me?"

Madeleine looks at him looking for his response like her sister. And just like that he has failed him and now he is being stared down by his super sisters.

"I can't answer that."

"You have to."

"Yeah, you have to."

"But I can't... I like doing things with the both of you the same, just as much as I love you."

"Then who've you done more stuff with?"

Jack is petrified in the gaze of his sisters once more.

"I honestly don't know."

"We have to figure it out somehow."

"What if we do something now?"

"Like what."

"Maddie, like what we did with Aiden."

"That was fun."

"What do you mean?"

Playing off ignorance the girls move closer together and corner Jack.

"We can do some stuff now."

"And whoever you like more after gets it."

"But what if I like you both the same as usually."

"We'll just try extra hard to change your mind."

"Violet's right. Now take off your helmet Rex."

"But..."

"You heard her mister."

Jack looks at them both repeatedly and can't believe he hardly had to do much to get this to happen. He takes off his helmet. Madeleine takes it and puts it on the bed. In that instance, Violet makes her move. The older girl twists in place back around and sees them in a heavy kiss.

"Violet."

The pair look at her outburst, her face a contortion of anger and sadness that she didn't think of doing it first. Madeleine grabs Jack's hand and pulls him closer to her until he's right in the middle of them. She gets her kiss in next. Her arms wrapping around her brother's armored torso. A heat fills her into the kiss making her pursue it further. Their lips pressing harder and her hands gripping his back the same. If not for Violet pulling for her chance they would have gone on. But now he was doing just that with Violet. And soon after Madeleine was pulling for him to kiss her but surprisingly she only pulled just enough and both girls were kissing his lips. Jack could barely focus on one with the other in the wings but two together and he was out of it. Jack flicks his tongue hoping to catch one of them But he gets both. Their tongues lash out and Jack receives the licks from them. The three tongues motion against one another as one. With his eyes closed Jack can only feel one slip away from the mix.

"Can we have sex now?"

Jack and Madeleine look at her face bright red with lust. The same can be said for them as well. Jack locks onto his youngest sister first. He pulls her into a small kiss but nonetheless as intense as before. His hands move to the front of her Widow attire. The catching sound of the zipper and a small passing gust of his limbs hit her hot bare chest making her shudder. The vibration of the zipper tag dragging down from her collar bone to her chest, then to her stomach sends tingles throughout. Watching Jack undress their sister has Madeleine edging to the tingling urge of arousal. She bites her bottom lip as Jack has the zipper at its end and now they are sliding the outfit down off her petite shoulder ending with the one piece outfit pooled around her ankles.

The next thing removed are Jack's pants. He unfastens his pants from under the armor padded top and pulls them down around his waist. His dick has been rock hard ever since they first started kissing. Jack looks up from his cock seeing Violet already moving to her knees to suck him off. She grabs onto his shaft and wraps her lips around the pink tip. Jack groans to her mouth.

Madeleine doesn't let her have all of the fun though. She cups his face and kisses her brother. While his youngest sister is sucking on his dick his other has her tongue in his mouth and holds his hands to her chest. The spider suit is thin on her and he can feel her erect nipples through the printed on feminine frame.

Jack parts their lips to look at her. Her mask lines up over the bridge of her nose but he wants to see her. His hand grabbed the mask at her forehead and pulled it up. The mask slides free of her head and her long flowing chestnut hair falls all over her face. Jack combs it from her visage and pulls her back into another heated kiss. Jack's hips start thrusting into Violet's mouth and he can feel he'll be cumming soon. Rather than letting her finish him he pulls away from Madeleine and pulls Violet from his boyhood. The young McGraw has Jack's meat shimmering and dripping in spittle. Madeleine has a clear look at how well she must have been working and for a heartbeat she's concerned Violet may have gotten better at sucking on Jack & Aiden's dicks. But the thought doesn't last for long and she goes all in to prove she can do just as good. At the same time Jack holds Violet's cheek looking at her and the rope of saliva hanging from her lip.

"...You look pretty cute with red hair."

Violet responds with a big smile and an even bigger kiss. Brought to the point of thrusting by the sister he was kissing, Jack doesn't keep his body still. Now he's thrusting harder hitting the end of Madeleine's mouth. His tongue mimics fairly well pushing deep into Violet's mouth as well.

Time fades out around him while he's with his sisters. His thrusts persist for a while but he can't go to the finish line dealing with both. Thankfully Madeleine is more than happy to do the work considering it's something she can't get enough of. His crown rubs against the inside of her cheeks as she sucks on him and squeezes the hard erection with one hand and rubs his balls with the other.

Jack is down to Violet's chest sucking on one of her nipples when he's finally brought to his orgasm. Violet is giving the room enough moans for the two siblings but when his dick gushes inside of Maddie's mouth, Jack has to let out a huge one against the youngest's body. Violet holds his shivering body against her until his last drop has been spilled on Madeleine's tongue. Once Jack brings his lips away from Violet to look down at Madeleine coming off his cock he knew what would follow. She stands up and opens her mouth letting a small amount of his semen to drip out over her lip. And just as she goes to swallow Violet pulls their lips together. Jack gawks at the enticing bait of Violet and Madeleine making out, causing semen to trail from the corners of their mouths and drips off their chins.

Jack tears them apart when he can't stand not being inside one of them. He lifts Violet up and plops her down in the bed. She is about to spread her legs and dig her nails into his back as he rams his cock inside but he's at Madeleine now. She goes in for a kiss but even that lasts only an instance. Instead Jack is more focused on stripping his sister as fast as possible. She helps him with the Marvel outfit but his raging lust is more than enough to have her stripping before she can give much input. Madeleine is naked in no time and her suit is around her ankles too.

Jack's grip lock on her thighs and she's hoisted up onto his lap. Madeleine slithers her arms around her brother thrilled that she's the first to get her brother's dick this.

"Can you cling to anything Spider-Gwen?"

"Yeah."

"Then don't let go."

Madeleine gasps as she's lowered onto his dick and he pushes half of his dick into her wet slit. Her legs pincer at his sides, unable to wrap them around him due to the costume but she'd not going to stop to kick her feet free and Jack is glad she has. He pumps his hips up pushing more of his dick inside of her warmth a few times then lets her go. She drops back a bit but he goes further and moves her off of him. She drops onto her back less than a foot from Violet. Her legs remain at his side but his dick slips free and she whimpers.

Before Madeleine can make her piece for his absence, Jack extends his hands. Violet takes them and he helps her up. The girl sits down on her sister's face. Jack doesn't keep Madeleine waiting for him though and once Violet is on top he plunges all five inches of his quaking length inside of her. She reacts and licks up.Violet purrs out to Madeleine's tongue slashing between her folds.

Jack hunches over his prone sister as his high goes into overdrive. Wet slaps echo through the room as his dick fills and retreats from her womb at a break-neck speed. The brother wouldn't mind lifting his head to see Violet's face as she's licked to crumbs by his other sister but he's too preoccupied with losing his sense of reason in his sis's incredible sex. Though Violet isn't as content without something to do with her mouth and lifts his head for him. She gives him the kiss he would've given her and knows what he missed initiating.

Jack pulls Violet in deeper to their kiss. He can taste the arousal on her tongue. Hints of his cum and his other sister's mouth radiates from it. He hasn't noticed the older of the girls is hanging off the edge of the bed by nearly a foot as she clings to his body much like the spider she's cosplaying as. His heavy impacts do little to weaken her vice. If anything the amazing bliss of being fucked like this has clamped her legs to him with the intent of hanging on until she's riding a cloud of orgasmic muse.

And at the same time she's giving Violet's young kitten possibly the best licking she's ever had. Violet can't keep track of her patterns. One second she's lapping at her clit as if she were a thirty hound and the next she's between her fold, snaking her tongue inches into her pussy. She can barely last with Madeleine going after her sex like this. A wailing moan falls into Jack's mouth. By the second she realises her body is throbbing on fire. And by the third she's cumming on Madeleine's face. Her hips begin to buck as the pinnacle of pleasure wraps around her being and breaks her down. And the fourth and final moan falls low. Drool dripping from her lip. Pussy dripping her juices into Madeleine's open mouth. Jack's arms keep her from falling off of her sister and likely onto the floor but Madeleine's tongue doesn't stop. Not as her pussy is screaming now with her own bombastic orgasm flooding her. She hasn't acknowledged Violet has cum yet and will again with her tongue working overtime as she begins cumming over Jack's dick.

Madeleine's hips buck up as she thrusts them into the air against Jack. He's about to cum when she does this and it hastens his climax to a head to. Jack doubles over, arching his back as he grabs one of Madeleine's cheeks and pulls her ass into his triumphant thrusts. Violet cumming for the second time on her tongue falls onto her side twitching from the powerful orgasm ravaging her. Drool has begun falling from her mouth in a thick rope and her pupils dilate with euphoria running rampant through her system. Violet's bed is soaking up all of her juices leaving a massive puddle under her legs. Madeleine's legs drop from Jack's sides and her clothed feet hit the floor. Jack hasn't left her but is still inside against her womb shooting a creamy load inside.

Jack is a bit winded after cumming in his sister, but he's not ready to call it quits yet. His dick is still hard and despite Violet just cumming he still had to fuck her. Jack muscles Madeleine back onto the bed looking down at her in the afterglow of her orgasm.

Violet is recovering and sits up into Jack's reach. She goes to him again knowing it's her turn. Jack pulls her over Madeleine again but this time it's not for her to get another chance to be licked by her. Instead she swings a leg over exposing her sex to Madeleine who catches a few drips of girl-cum on her face. Jack's dick moves in closer and she can see their sexes come together. Jack whispers in the youngest's ear. And then Violet is turning around with her back and butt to him. The twin observes her sister vanish past her line of sight as she bends over but knows where she's gone when she feels her tongue meet her. Jack's dick moves closer and he pulls Violet onto him. The tip dripping with cum hovers almost a foot off her face which is pelted with more of Violet's cum and what was leaking from Jack. All of their slick means he has enough lube to press into her ass.

Jack guides his dick to Violet's pussy, brushing the turgid cock head between the 9 year old's plump outer lips. A short sprinkle is not far behind. Then Violet's pussy squeezes out a short series of drips into Madeleine's mouth as Jack pushes harder and her anus begins to bloom. The tip was swallowed up by her ring and the rest followed after. Madeleine felt Violet's tongue fade for a little and a moan echoed into her ear which was still ringing. By the last inch Jack's dick was in her tight anus and the tongue returned with far more excitement.

Madeleine's breath fell on deaf ears. She can barely hear them herself. She pants up at her connected siblings. Violet's tongue adds to the brunette's heavy breathing. Licking between Madeleine's lips and on her clit, going as far as to spread her cheeks and rimming at her cute anus. She positively flowing with juices after getting Jack's dick drilling her wide open. The small girl occasionally opens her eyes to look upon her sister's sex and sees that very gaping done by her brother and is expecting her asshole to look similar when he's done.

The tonguing continues and she struggles to keep a straight mind on Violet. Jack's dick is so big in her tiny ass and his thrusts are going so deep inside. Her muscles are blazing from his touch. But as she licks Madeleine's adorable coral pussy she sees a speck of white. Their brother's deep creampie is finally starting to squeeze out thanks to her suckling on her sex. Slowly but surely the more Violet dines out on her sister's cunny the more semen is pushed from the depths and leaks out between her lips and Violet is ready to drink it down.

Before she can eat all of the emerging jizz Violet moans out feeling a stretching she hasn't felt before. The inferno burning within has blossomed into a star lighting the black of space. Jack lifts one of Violet's legs off of the bed. Bringing the small limb high, higher, testing just how far this Black Widow can go. Her left leg remained shaking on the bed while her right has was pulled as far as it would go. The young child pulled into a full split as her right leg rests hooked over Jack's shoulder. The stretching has his dick feeling deeper, bigger. The otherworldly fire has her body going insane. She covers her moan, whining out her joy. Jack can only fuck her ass a little longer before she ends up cumming from the new position. The rapture is too great and she curls pulling her leg from him and falling between Madeleine's legs. Jack follows her down almost finished as well. He pumps his hips into Violet's ass quivering in ecstasy. He hits deep and shakes. His dick buried in Violet's rear fills her up with a creampie of her very own.

Madeleine, a witness to the whole showing shivers herself having cum just before he began stretching Violet out. The sweet sting of her hot bliss crossed her and she went numb. But she could still see through the fog. Violet was now on top of her, her limp weight at its heaviest after she came. Jack slowly pulls himself together too. He lifts himself off of the girls and the weight is a bit more manageable. His dick slides out of Violet pulling her ring a bit around him but he pops out. The tip of him is still spewing droplets of cum as he exits and Madeleine doesn't let them fall to waste.

Jack is pulled back down, shoving his dick into Madeleine's mouth. She gives his limp cock some care and drinks down the remnants of his spunk. He groans as the last of his load is sucked out of his cock and she swallows a gulp of the stuff. Once she's cleaned him off she goes to clean up Violet opening to get more of the savory taste of Jack's cum swimming in her tender ass. Jack stares on at Madeleine licking Violet's spread open ass winking after his dick has left it. Her licks send shivers through Violet and hastens her return. Soon as she's beginning to get a bit of his cum free Violet has brung her tongue back to Madeleine to finish what she started. The sperm oozing from her pussy has dripped between her ass and she licks it up before it's too far gone and spreads over the bed. At the same time Madeleine has her tongue dipping into the cream seeping from Violet. Together each of the sisters begins sucking the creampie out of the other draining the seed out and adding more pleasure to the euphoria of their holes. In time Jack has seen more than enough to get his dick twitching for more and he gives it to them. Fucking Violet's cute little pussy. She's been twitching too after her ass got filled and he makes sure that both of her holes are satisfied. And the same goes for Madeleine penetrating her rectum and shooting another thick load into her bowels. After dropping onto the bed in exhaustion he gets to watch the girls switch roles and Violet slurps Madeleine's ass clean of cum while the latter gets to enjoy Violet's succulent pussy juices along with the taste of Jack's semen.

Again when all of the cum has been licked and sucked out of their four combined holes, the girls crawl over to Jack who's been watching again with another aching dick. He moans from the two sucking his dick, their mirroring tongue sliding up and down his dick together. A few full mouthed kisses are next with Violet and Madeleine meeting eyes and having to kiss even with Jack with either of their mouths or between them both. This end the same way they knew it would with his dick spraying them both with another batch of his hot cum. Jack almost comatose from the sister's joint assault on his cock gazes down at the two cum covered girls, no cuter when they have massive loads of cum dripping down their faces. The two look so innocent but the deceptive look says nothing of their manipulation as they continue to lick the line of cum sliding down Jack semi hard meat. Violet comes up and the moment his dick is free, Madeleine takes the whole thing for herself hollowing out her cheeks and sucks what's left of him out.

"...Did you decide."

"...What."

"Who gets the extra candy?"

Then madeleine lifts her head and Violet does the same. Her face dropping as she takes Jack's cock to the back of her mouth and gags a bit while sucking. They both show their pursuit for dominance over the other almost starting a miniature weak war over who could suck on his shaft. If they would keep it up any longer he'd be hard again and there wouldn't be any way they wouldn't try to suck him to another climax. And this time he couldn't handle it. Without any restraint he'd fuck them all day until he passed out and a part of them knew he would. They'd gladly be a part of it as well. So before he got hard, he jumps up hoping neither see their overzealous sex drive and magical tongues were making him harder.

"...I can't decide okay. It's impossible for me to. I can't because I love the both of you. When I'm doing stuff with Violet, I can't think of anything else. And it's like that with you too Maddie. All I want to do is do this with the both of you... So, I'm taking the candy. Otherwise you'll just keep trying to outdo each other. And as much as I want to... I can't have sex with you all day. And, we'll get plenty more candy tonight."

"And what about sex?"

"We'll do that too."

"...Okay."

"Thanks Jack."

"You're welcome. We should get cleaned up before mom or dad see us."

"We can take care of that."

"Okay."

Jack grabs the rest of his costume and walks out. Violet and Madeleine look at each other and smile. The semen on their faces gives them a glorious idea and they licks it off. It doesn't take that long to do it either. The messy clean-up ends with the sisters fondling one another in the midst of a kiss.

"...It was nice of him to take the chocolate."

"...I still wish we could have gotten it."

"But he's right..."

Madeleine folds a lock of Vi's hair back to see her face.

"We'll get even more candy tonight."

"And a lot more sex."

"Yeah. I like sex better."

"Me too."

The girl giggled together and slowly came in for another kiss.

"At least we won't fight over it."

"We should have just split it."

"Huh..."

"We could... oh no."

"Why didn't you say that before."

"I'm sorry. I just thought about it."

"We could have just broken it in half."

"...Do you want to have sex."

"Like we were just doing it."

"I'll lick you and you can lick me."

"Okay. And then, when it's the four of us, we can do it again after they cum inside of us."

Violet smiles as she nods. During her nod retches and lets out a deep burp. madeleine bursts into laughter. And then she smells the whaff of her belch. A sugary cloud of candy that's overwhelmed by the pungent scent of cum. Violet joins in the laughter and both girls begin to tear up.

"...Oh my gosh, your breath smells like Jack's cum."

"Yours does too."

Madeleine holds in her breath hoping to garner the outcome Violet had. It takes a few seconds but then she belches out an even louder burp. The smell of semen pours from her mouth and they laugh harder.

"Wow."

"Yeah, wow."

It takes them a while before they can calm down. When they do they wipe their eyes and lean in for a small peck on the lips. The small nip continues into a more intimate embrace. And soon, Madeleine has climbed on top of Violet and the sisters bury their faces into the other's cunt. They roll onto their sides and begin licking all the more harder. There's no semen this time for them to go after but the taste of their respective pussies and thrill of working up to a climax is just as good and they intend on making the experience better as they receive a similar output.

After the girls make each other cum they get themselves cleaned up so they can put back on their costumes. They didn't think they'd come off so much that day but they were still glad they did. The sun sets past the trees in the yard and the neighborhood is shrouded in a yellowish-orange glow. Kids have already started prowling the streets going from house to house. For the better part of an hour, the four McGraw's got to hand out candy to incoming trick-or-treaters.

More than half of the bowl was gone by then it was time they had gone out. Their mother takes over their position as designated candy giver and the four race out of the house together to tackle their first home.


End file.
